


Take Me Somewhere Nice

by garbagecant



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Bestiality, Dinosaurs, F/M, Jurassic World 2 Spoilers, Jurassic World Spoilers, LISTEN OK, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Jurassic World, Post-Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, So Wrong It's Right, Teratophilia, Trans Will Graham, Will is a Mess, With A Twist, Xenophilia, he's gonna fuck a dinosaur, since that tag was requested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagecant/pseuds/garbagecant
Summary: Will Graham has an opportunity to save the raptors he raised.He'll take that opportunity, no matter the danger. Someone has to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look honestly if you're here, you're here to find out how Will ends up getting railed by a dinosaur.  
> Be patient, I'm getting there.

The incredibly unexpected and, frankly, sort of disgusting turn in Will Graham's life had come after a public service announcement, blaring on his television, was cut off by his phone ringing.  
On the screen, a pteranodon was silhouetted against the setting sun. Will slid the button on his cellphone to green, lifted it to his ear.  
"Graham?"  
"Speaking."  
"We're going to need your assistance."  
Will listened, for a long moment, as the mission - no, the sales pitch - was offered up, and then grunted.  
"I'm hanging up now."  
"Wait!" Frederick implored, on the other end of the line. Will chose not to. There was a satisfaction in hearing Chilton's frustratingly oily voice cut off like that, and once it was done Will turned back to the television.  
Barney The Dinosaur was playing.  
He rubbed his eyes, slowly, and then stood. The wooden floorboards creaked as he padded barefoot across them, and the liquor cabinet's ornate door let out a soft moan of rusted protest as he opened it, but he poured himself two fingers of whiskey, drank it down, and made his decision to go to bed.

-  
He dreamed of teeth.  
-

Ever since he'd left the island, Will had been waking up like he was waking up now - groggy and disoriented, Abigail's glittering yellow eyes boring through him as Alice, Amber, and Alana fanned out around him, ready to leap but for Will's outstretched hand scolding them to stand down.  
He'd wake up with the whisper of sharp teeth almost brushing his skin, and he'd shower, and he'd get on with his day - which, at the current moment, meant building boat motors up from salvaged pieces and selling them.  
There wasn't really much point showering beforehand, just an old habit from when he had human friends, but once he was done for the day he'd shower again, scrub the black grease off his arms. It was a good chance for relief, anyway - ever since he'd upped his dosage, the shots had hurt more but the results had left him aching and restless with need.  
Keeping away from people meant he was, by now, well-acquainted with his own hand, and with various silicone objects.

While he was showering, and nearly finished at that, his phone buzzed itself off the bathroom countertop, landing (mercifully) on his towel. He grimaced, rinsed his hands swiftly, and stepped out of the shower as the water cut off.  
"Hello, Jack."  
"Graham."  
If anyone could make their discontent known in one word, it was Jack Crawford. He also only called if there'd been a death, which meant he hadn't since the Park closed and the island was shut off.  
"Have you been following the news, Graham?"  
Will peered at his tired face in the mirror, frowning. The bags under his eyes were deep.  
"Can't say I have been, no."  
"Well, get caught up. In a hurry."

-  
It didn't feel like he'd been dreaming now. It felt like premonition.  
-

Will broke, after a few hours of catching up on the news, scouring the fine details of articles and reports.  
"Chilton," he rasped out, throat aching with whiskey and tension.  
"Is that you, Graham?"  
"Yes."  
"You already-"  
Will made an impatient tsking noise, one he'd used long ago, with his girls, one that shifted their yellow gazes to him every time.  
"I'm in. Do not make me regret it."  
"Of, of course," Frederick stammered, on the other end of the line, and then, letting out a breathless laugh, "but you're coming, right? When will you arrive?"  
"Tomorrow. Have a car waiting at midday." Will hung up without saying goodbye, and turned.  
It was time to find his motorbike leathers and his leather wrist-bracers. Best he didn't get gnawed on. His girls - the two still alive - had been running wild since he'd left, presumably eating whatever they could get. Their training and communication had lapsed.

This was a fool's errand. But Abigail had killed a boy already, on the outskirts of a town, and someone had to go in before they shot her.

Will zipped open his suitcase, coughing as dust rose, and started to cram in the necessities without any real organisation or plan. He had to catch a plane in five hours, and there was the expectation of being at the airport two hours in advance.

-

Frederick leaned on his cane heavily as he greeted Will, his voice soft, silky.  
"Mr. Graham, so nice to-"  
"Cut the crap, Frederick," Will growled out, and Frederick's smooth, oily disposition dropped, to something a little more.... acerbic.  
"Fine. There's two of your raptors still alive, and they're causing issues out in Wolf Trap. If you can catch them, they go to a refuge, an island, self-sustaining and healthy, cut off from the world."  
Will folded his arms, staring at Frederick's left ear - there was still a little dried shaving cream there - and waiting.  
".....if you don't," Frederick continued, with a sour note in his voice, "the authorities will exterminate them before they can murder any more people."  
"They're animals, Frederick."  
Will felt around in his pockets until he could draw out a tin of mints, crunched three of them and added, a little distantly, "And they're predators. It's not murder, they're just hungry."  
"They're man-made hunting machines!" Frederick snapped, and hit Will lightly in the shin with his cane. "Don't mistake this for some wild nature reclaiming the land sort of business, we reversed extinction and we're paying the price for it! Look at this!"  
From his briefcase he drew a manila file, handing it irritably to Will.  
"I don't want to look at this," Will murmured, holding the file without opening it. Frederick whacked him in the shins again - still light, still careful - and Will reluctantly opened the manila folder and peeked inside. Clipped to the report was a stack of photos - Will sat on the seat of the car, leaned his shoulder on the open door, and began to sort through them.

Bile kept rising in his throat. He felt hollowed out and paper-thin, staring at the photographs - at the mess of viscera and the slashed face, at the way the boy had been split open sternum to hip. It was a velociraptor's kick, no doubt - the wound was too clean to be torn.

"Here," he muttered, pushing the file back into Frederick's hands. He made it two steps, and then promptly threw up his morning coffee onto the tarmac of the road.  
"Charming," Frederick muttered, but he still produced a handkerchief. Will wiped his mouth, and his shoes. He folded it, gave it back, and pulled out his tin of mints again.

"I'll see what I can do," he rasped, and sucked on three mints at once to try to get rid of the taste of bile, "but that's not how my girls hunt."  
Shit, he hadn't meant to phrase it like that. Still, Frederick (though eyeing him sidelong) tactfully didn't mention that, instead focusing on the issue at hand.  
"How so?"  
Will tried very hard to school himself before speaking very stiffly, bile threatening to rise again. "Velociraptors eat the majority of their kill. In fact, we had to be careful with the feeding hooks, Alana nearly snatched one from one of the workers."  
Frederick wrinkled his nose. "Anecdote unnecessary. Get to your point, Will."  
"My point is -" Will paused, to swallow down the rising acid, and tried again. "The point is that only a few organs are missing - the richest parts of the animal. This is something killing for fun - less like a bird, more like a cat. You see?"  
Frederick sighed. "I don't, but I'll take your word for it. Are you -" He paused, biting his lip, and then cleared his throat. "The size of the claw is consistent with a velociraptor?"  
"Yeah," Will replied, sat back on the car's seat, and rubbed his face. "Can't be anything else, unless you've got a dionychus around - every other raptor's too big or too small."  
"No dionychus. No microraptor, or any other raptors, except -"

Frederick shut up abruptly, and Will narrowed his eyes. "There are already leaks about the hybrid, Frederick. What are they calling it?"  
Frederick blanched. "Indoraptor. Whoever named it was a fool, but not as much as the idiot who patented those genes and made that beast."  
"Right," Will echoed, distractedly. "Right. Bigger than a velociraptor?"  
Frederick nodded, and a strange mix of dread and relief swept through Will.  
"Then the indoraptor isn't the one who attacked."  
"Then it was one of your girls," Frederick muttered, looking away. "And they're getting bored."  
"Maybe," Will murmured, bowing his head. His voice came out a little bleak. "Could you get me another coffee?"

-  
Will dreamed of teeth in the dark. Hot breath and a frisson of fear running through his whole body. He woke up sweating. Twitching. Just a little bit wet.  
"Eugh." He must have had a dirty dream beforehand. He rubbed his face, stretched, and headed to the hotel shower.  
-

The motorbike they loaned him - reluctantly - was a trailbike apparently nicknamed Sorbet, which had been painted over with camouflage colours to hide its original pastels. Will would have preferred the pastels, since there was no point trying to sneak up on raptors, let alone with a motor, but nobody asked him.

"Try not to die," Frederick drawled, tapping his cane as Will got ready to head out. Will grimaced, that same frisson of deep terror running through his body again.  
His girls had been wild for almost two years now. Clicker training was one thing, but predators' instinct was another entirely.  
"...I'll try," he croaked, cleared his throat, and rode away into the early morning.

-

At around thirteen hours after leaving, with the sun dipping low on the horizon, Will found the first track. From here on, the motorcycle would be useless, so he dragged his gear off the back of it and made camp. There was no chance he'd be able to hunt down raptors in the dark, not before they had their teeth in him.  
His skin prickled at the thought, a little shiver running through him. Fear, he suspected, though the twist in his stomach didn't feel like the terror he'd had when he saw the indominus rex for the first time.

-  
He settled into his sleeping bag, staring at the top of his tent blankly and thinking of the still-throbbing shivers running through him. Perhaps the difference was the familiarity - the dread of being attacked by his girls, the raptors he'd raised from eggs. They were powerful, yes, but he remembered their warm, rough skin against his palm, nudging at him, expecting treats. He remembered too much about them to feel the same icy dread as he'd felt with the indominus, even if he'd felt far from safe working with them once they got to be bigger than cats.

His groin kind of ached. He closed his eyes, schooled his breathing, and slowly drifted off, watching the ceiling of the tent for the shadows of claws.

-

He woke to the shadow of claws on the outside of his tent, and a soft huffing noise; his body went into overdrive, flooded with adrenaline, a shudder running through him as he burst out of the tent, kicking off his sleeping bag as he did and scrambling upright. Clicker in hand: he'd slept with it beside his bed.  
A therazinosaurus yawned at him, and reached up to gather more of the low-hanging mulberry leaves from above his tent with its immense claws.

Will swallowed. This was an adolescent - and it had patchy feathers, their pattern of soft greys and browns interspersed with black doing a surprisingly good job at breaking up its silhouette. His skin prickled in genuine discomfort, but the beast simply munched on the leaves and didn't react further to him.

Will packed up his campsite quietly, shouldered the barest necessities - food and water, a bag of large jerky chunks - and started to move. Slow, careful, following the muddy tracks of his girls.  
He was following Abigail - he knew, she was missing an outer toe, ever since Alana had bitten her in their youth. Abigail was a cautious creature, unlikely to take the lead, but bloodthirsty as soon as the command was given. She'd been the easiest to train, but also by far the most dangerous.

Still, she ate her kills greedily - all of them did. Will's skin prickled again, as he walked, a faint ache in his stomach that might have been dread. Something was wrong with his girls, and he had to find out what it was and bring them in, before anyone harmed them.  
His mind's eye flickered back to that boy, gutted and strewn about. He'd already forgotten his name, but a shudder of anticipation and a churn of nausea hit him at the same time, and he paused to scrub his hands over his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Day two yielded no further results - just a huge number of tracks around the town. After a grueling and useless hunt for his girls, he ate some food - cold, unwilling to light a fire and attract the attention of all those freed dinosaurs - and went to bed early.

Will had laid down on his stomach in the doctor's office and got his Reandron shot recently; his libido was out of control whenever he got it.  
That didn't quite explain why it was coming to call every time fear spiked through him. He shook his head sharply, tried to remember his tryst with Dr. Bloom.

Dr. Bloom. Also, coincidentally, named Alana. She'd come into his life not long after the indominus rex incident - long after he'd named his girls. It had been, to say the least, an exciting time of his life.  
She was a trauma therapist who'd come to him assigned by the Park's insurance firm, and who simply could not remain professional with him despite all their efforts. Who'd spent four sessions with him and then told him she was worried she was getting too invested, as they'd laughed and joked together, as she'd poured them both beers.

Will had kissed her, then, out of some strange desperation to be alive, and he only regretted it a tiny bit: they'd had spectacular sex, dozens of times, her hands on his stunted breasts, mussing up his hair, kissing his throat and laughing softly when he let out little noises of relief.

It hadn't lasted all that long, in the grand scheme of things, but she'd claimed to want to stay friends, when they finally called off that arrangement.  
He'd panicked and blocked her number. Not his proudest moment. That was the only part that he regretted at all.

So he lay down, and tried to focus his thoughts on Dr. Bloom. He tried to get himself comfortable on top of his sleeping bag, and he spread his legs with a lazy sort of anticipation.   
He was wet - presumably at least partly sweaty from the day's trek, and nothing to do with the fear - and settled in to rub himself, fingers catching and gently squeezing his oversized clit, encouraging himself to hit the edge as quickly as he could.   
He thought of the soft curve of her breasts, brushing his mouth as they laughed together, he thought of her clever, warm hands touching him, spreading him open. While he angled his hips up in the real world his mind flickered back to sharp teeth and hot breath scalding his face, the heat in his stomach and groin jolting immediately into overdrive.  
What? He shook his head, grimacing, and tried again - thought of Dr. Bloom's silky-wet cunt clenching around his fingers, thought of her hair cascading over her shoulders, thought of claws in the dark and closed his eyes as another wave of heat hit him, pushed him right to the edge. Sweat broke out across his forehead. Damn it all to hell.

What was wrong with him?

Alana's smooth white teeth grazing his jaw was a neutral middle ground, and he tried desperately to fixate on that, but as he tugged at his clit with sticky fingers and came it morphed into something sharper, more primal, more - dangerous.

It was the fear, it had to be the fear. He didn't want to be the kind of man who enjoyed terror - let alone his own, in this line of business - but there it was.  
Too many near-death experiences had changed him.   
He lay sticky-fingered and disoriented in the dark, blinking away stars in his vision, and let out a low, disappointed noise.

It usually ended up going something like this. Not these specifics, not always, but he remembered running from the indominus rex, death on two legs, sometimes; a knife at his throat other times; his raptors circling him and drooling... and it was always those raw moments that sent his body twitching into relief.

He zipped his sleeping bag over himself, wiped his hand on the inside, and discontently he closed his eyes, drifted into rest.

-  
The teeth he dreamed of weren't Dr. Bloom's. They were too big, even, to belong to his girls. He woke up in a sweat, but by the time he reached out to check the hour on his phone, he was asleep again, the dream - not a nightmare, a dream - forgotten.  
-

The morning was barely striking, the sky lead-grey in the predawn. Will was cold, when he climbed out of his sleeping bag, missing the comfort of it already, but he'd warm up during the trek.  
It was better that it wasn't warm, since the cold discouraged the mosquitoes.

He set off into the near-dark, the forest stealing what little light the sun was providing, sure that his eyes would adjust by the time he caught up to his girls.

Only half an hour or so in, Will had to pause, dread and heat coiling in his stomach. There were fresh tracks. Intercepting and then running alongside his girls' tracks. They were bigger, deeper. Immense, compared to his raptors'.   
Not the size of a tyrannosaur by any means, but still enough to make his blood run like icy-hot balm through his veins. The world seemed to slow down, for a moment, as he took a breath - but these tracks were still old. He had a long trek to go, and he shouldered his backpack, following along grimly.

-

"Frederick."  
"Speaking."  
"Tell me about the indoraptor."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence, and then Frederick took a shaky breath, before starting.  
"Well, for starters, it's a hybrid of a hybrid, so it's not the most genetically stable."  
Will made a small, impatient noise, shifting, and could hear the flinch in Frederick's voice.  
"Fine, fine! It's a weapon more than an animal, it responds to laser and a specific noise and attacks when those signals are given. It's about half the size of the indominus, maybe a little more, but still not as big as the rex - much more aggressive, though."  
Will paused, mulling that over, and looked around at the markings on the trees, inhaled the smell of the forest and of dinosaurs, and blanched.  
"One last thing," he murmured to Frederick. "It's marking its territory differently. The angle of -"  
"Don't finish that sentence. It's a male, yes."  
Will paused, staring into the middle distance for a long time, and then, in a low tone, he murmured, "How?"  
"Well, the parthenogenesis sometimes produces mutations, so they - " he paused, listening to Will's distinct silence, and then sighed. "A lot of trial and error and destroying eggs once they could be sexed female."  
Will snorted. "And why, exactly?"  
"I don't know!" Frederick snapped, "Machismo, I guess? You know very well what the military are like!"  
Will paused, and then sighed out slowly. "Yeah, I remember. Weaponised raptors and all that."  
Frederick made a soft, sudden noise - finally it had clicked. "Wait - you're on the indoraptor's trail now?"  
Will murmured his agreement, and hung up while Frederick was busy feeling panicked. There was no point in that conversation, even if Frederick had ended it with 'wait!' - no need to draw things out when any word could bring a fucking indoraptor down on him.

-

Will kept tracking the beasts - three, now, his two girls and the larger creature. The indoraptor had only been free about a month and a half, but the girls were walking just a little slower, heavier, and Will had a distinct sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. There were possibilities there that he wasn't entirely ready to consider. Hopefully they were just eating abnormally well, without the strictness of clicker training to regulate their diet, but Will kept thinking back to Frederick's words - hybrid of a hybrid. Just how much velociraptor was in that creature's genomes?

He shook his head. Better to focus on one issue at a time.

The issue he was currently focusing on, in fact, was that there were fresher carnotaurus tracks overlapping his girls'. The raptor tracks had split from the indoraptor's in a rocky patch, and they were far enough apart to imply a sprint. To imply a hunt. His skin prickled with unease, his stomach jolted, and he shouldered his pack and hurried forwards. It was time to...

Well. Time to tranquilise a carnotaurus and hope he didn't get eaten by his girls for the trouble.

Hell.

-

Dreaming of teeth was one thing, encountering them was entirely another, and entirely too much. Will felt weak, trembling, his insides twisted to knots, and he kept thinking of when Dr. Gideon had lost his leg, thrown like a ragdoll as the indominus bit down, and sure, a carnotaurus wasn't as big as she'd been, but a carnotaurus was a whole hell of a lot bigger than Will, or the raptors.

He'd tracked them to a small ravine, and just in time - the carnotaurus was in the process of cornering the two of them, his beautiful, well-missed girls, and with only two of them they couldn't fan out for an advantage in the fight.

Carnotaurus. He'd never seen it this way - bristling with prickly feathers half-grown in, towering in its full threat display, tail lashing and knocking the ferns around. Beside her, the girls looked so small, and perhaps Will was imagining it, since their faces weren't mammalian at all - perhaps - but they looked so scared. Their postures were crouched, their mouths open and hissing as they tried to fan out, to get out of the carnotaurus' binocular vision cone. The carnotaurus was simply angling her head from side to side restlessly, letting out little frustrated huffs, but it would take only one lunge for her to take out one or the other of his girls.

He took a slow, silent breath, shuffled a little in his hiding spot, and raised the tranq rifle. Counted pounds in his head... and fired four shots into the creature's neck, as quickly as the gun would allow, while it raised its head and roared. It was swinging around towards him, already staggering, and for a moment Will was flushed with relief - heat flooding through his veins, breath snagging in his throat.

And then the girls were on him, and he was pinned, facefirst, into the leaf litter. He turned his head, made his little "tsst" noise, and watched them both, at once, cock their heads.

Time seemed to slow, their claws biting into his clothes, and he found himself taking in every detail.

In the cooler forest, their grey, bare hides had started to grow down - insulating them. They were so genetically modified that it wasn't a huge surprise to see them adapting - Will had seen pigs go feral and do the same within a bare few seasons, without genetic tampering, just from the flood of testosterone that foraging their own food and running from predators ended up encouraging. He wasn't sure what changes he'd been expecting, but the soft, plush fluff building on their chests, the bristling beginnings of longer feathers at their elbows, was not at all what he'd been expecting to see.

Maybe it was the cold. Maybe they'd just stayed like little children, with him, and now they were finally grown up.

"Tsst -" he managed again, and miraculously, his girls started to back away. He sucked in a breath, tucked his hand in his pocket, and started up with the clicker as he rose.

Just like he'd never left, their bright, cunning eyes were fixed on him, trusting, amber, full of some kind of warmth that no other animal or person ever seemed to level at Will, and he let out a soft, soothing noise, raising his hand, the clicker still going, and reaching into his pocket.  
He tossed them each a large chunk of jerky, in rapid succession: Alana caught hers.

Abigail's piece bounced off her scuted face, and she let out a soft, low hiss, tail subtly raising as she started to crouch.  
"Hey," he scolded, voice low, holding his hand out to her, "it's me. Stop that."

Abigail opened her mouth, letting out that rattling hiss louder now - and from behind Will came an answering, dangerous rumble.

Will's blood ran cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read about heavily researched dinosaur genitalia, now is the time to stop reading. :>

The beast was.... magnificent.   
Will had turned, slowly, turned towards the open jaws of death itself, and while most of him was struck mute and unmoving with terror, some part of him, some treacherous part, wanted to reach out to this horror and greet it like he greeted his girls.

The indoraptor's body was built a lot like Will's velociraptors, but there were some... notable differences.  
A monstrosity a little bigger than a horse; feathering was starting to come in on the indoraptor as well. The feathers made an inky crest down its spine, gave it the spiked beginnings of a fan at the end of its tail, and left a barely-there halo of down on it. Bare skin on its body had the colour of week-old tarmac, a thick but slightly dusty black.  
There was iridescent crimson running in a stripe down its sides, and its head was still bare, more tyrannosaur than raptor... Somehow, the indominus genomes had given it quills, long feathers stiffened and mutated into weapons.

It was staring at him with red eyes, and it was leaning forward, its strangely long, slender forelimbs lowered, hands settled into the leaf litter. The forelimbs were longer proportionally than even the indominus' had been, not just hanging near the ground but long enough to give it a slightly unsettling, forward-sloping prowl.

Will was transfixed by those long, dextrous claws, terrified and frozen in place, and thought back to the disemboweled boy with a faint sort of panic - but even then the angle and shape were wrong. A mix of relief and dread swept through him - the dead boy was one of his raptors' fault, not this beast's.

'This beast' leaned in abruptly to end their stalemate, and while Will, with a little hitch, stopped breathing at all, it inhaled slowly.

Then it cocked its head, as if curious, let out a little rumbling huff, and stalked past him and into the darkness of the twilit woods.

The girls seemed to bicker for a moment - chirping and growling back and forth. There was a strange little argument there, both of them dancing on restless feet. Will sat heavily on the leaves, legs no longer supporting him, and Abigail began to sniff around for the dropped jerky while Alana loped off behind the terrible creature.

-

After yet another brush with death, Will couldn't stop shaking. He reached for Abigail, when he finally stood - when she came to him, he pressed the clicker rapidly and gave her a piece of jerky.  
He felt numb, disoriented. Probably he was in shock, but there was no time to think about that - he had to call someone in to deal with the tranquilised carnotaurus.

Gingerly he pet Abigail's cheek, and when she accepted that, he rubbed his fingers under the fine feathers prickling out at her jawline.   
"Good girl," he murmured, hearing his voice come out cracked and hoarse.

She shook her head irritably after a moment, letting out a chirp -

Night had fallen entirely.

It had to have been an hour since the indoraptor had left - how had he lost that time? Dissociation wasn't uncommon with shock, but he'd had a handle on that even during panic attacks for the past six months.

Teeth flickered in his mind, the indoraptor's long teeth, threads of saliva between them. Will picked up his phone, weak-kneed.

Abigail chirped again, hissed, and started running past Will.

Turning his head gave him the answer before he'd even thought the question: the carnotaurus was awake, and groggy but hostile. It lowered its head, letting out a resonant growl, but Abigail slashed at its lowered face with her feet, hissing again.

If there was a god, he was smiling down on Will and the raptors: the carnotaurus was still disoriented enough to shake its head, let out a hoarse bark of hostility, and retreat.  
It left a tunnel of destruction through the forest, scraping its face on trees, but after a few minutes, even its thundering footsteps were gone.

Will could breathe again.

-

There was no safety out here, but he still had to save them. There was no forgetting their loyalty, no betraying their trust, not any more.

Will set up camp again that night, working on shaking legs and trembling hands in the pitch-dark night. If the indoraptor was going to eat him, he fully intended to be asleep when it happened.

When camp was set up, he lit a small fire to heat his food. Sausages and beans out of a can wasn't the most appealing meal, but he wasn't willing to dip into his girls' jerky stash. Not when he was apparently competing with the indoraptor for their attention.

Finished with his meal, he abandoned the can, picked up the bag of jerky.

"Hey," he rasped, crouching beside the hollow of dirt Abigail had nested out. "Hey girl. You remember me?" He lifted the bag, and Abigail's gaze swayed to it. "Tt, eyes on me."  
Obligingly, after a moment's uneasy pause, she looked at him. Relief flooded through him, and he pushed the clicker hastily, before pulling out the biggest piece and passing it to her. Their training might have lapsed a little, it was true, but they'd grown up on clicker training, they'd grown up knowing his scent and his treats and the noise of it.  
They were still a wild species, of course. They weren't pets. But it looked like the bond he'd forged with his girls, with their sharp teeth and their cunning eyes and their once-bald hides warm under his hands, was holding - however weakly.

"Easy, now," he whispered, and reached out.

Will's fingers brushed her abdomen, below her ribs. Abigail hissed softly, but allowed the touch. If there was a time for this, it was now - he carefully palpated her, and got a growl for his troubles but confirmed his worst fear.

Abigail was gravid.

-

She got the best treatment - he dug the sealed pack of bacon out of his backpack, opened it, and fed her one strip at a time, to replace the treat of the jerky. Her reaction to the bacon started out skeptical, but rapidly shifted to the same greed he was used to.

Which left the question of the dead boy, and the limited time Will had out here before they presumed him dead and shot his girls alongside their huge new suitor.  
Will had to formulate some kind of plan. His phone was still at half-charge, thanks to the solar charger he had, and he considered ringing Frederick, but -

But Frederick would be in favour of a cull. If there were little mouths to feed, his girls would hunt anything, and they'd be killed for it - if they weren't all caught and sold on the black market or exterminated as biohazards, that was. As if the creation of the indoraptor wasn't bad enough, now he was breeding into the last pair of surviving velociraptors, both muddying their genes and creating significantly less predictable hybrids.

Wilder, though - perhaps less likely to eat people. It was hard to guess, since they'd created this thing more as a bioweapon than a functional animal.

He rubbed his face, put his phone down, and stared at Abigail from a few yards away. She was preening, and licking at her - well, her vaginal slit - as if it ached.

Will paused to think of the size of the indoraptor, swallowed as some indeterminate jolt went through his stomach and settled in his solar plexus as a twist of unease. That would.... undoubtedly leave an ache. He hadn't seen the male's equipment, but based off the recreations he'd seen of other theropods.... well, their proportions weren't as extreme as some animals, but it still seemed like it would -

He cut off that train of thought, shook his head desperately, and dug out a pudding cup from his bag.

When Will went to bed that night, his blood was running hot, and nothing could overtake the metallic tang in the back of his throat as, again and again, he pictured those eerie red eyes boring into him. His cunt was twitching with the heat of it, with the terror, and he didn't know what to do about it.

He fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning.

-

He woke up to a clear, predawn silver sky, just starting to blush to pink, to a chill, and to the slow realisation that something had torn his tent entirely open at the top.

Looked more like teeth than claws, and the right height for the raptors, not the larger beast.

He sat up, rubbed his face, and wriggled his way out of his sleeping bag, a little stunned that neither of his girls had tried to eat him while he slept - again, clicker training was apparently winning over wild instinct, even though they were growing in their wild feathers, even though they were hunting their own... prey.

There was a pleasant surprise waiting for him - Alana hopped towards him, chirped and carried on, and he sat up properly, shuffling to his bare feet. It was good to see she was back, or it would be if he weren't grimly aware of the shadow at the edge of the little clearing. He wasn't inattentive enough to miss the heavy footprints.  
He wasn't inattentive enough to miss.... anything, really. She was gravid too, heavier than Abigail, and her plumage was coming in more thickly in a crest along her back.

She also kept glancing at the forest, head cocked, chittering quietly, and it was cute, it was soothing. It was undercut with the knowledge that she was looking at the indoraptor.

-

It was dusk again, and Will was already exhausted. He'd been reacquainting himself with the girls. They'd been taking regular breaks to groom themselves where they ached, and without any human audience to make him play coy, he was a little fascinated. They were a little inflamed, and both of them - smaller than their new gentleman - had a hint of gaping where their vaginal slits weren't quite closing. Then again, Will wasn't sure how long it had been - the scratches on their sides suggested a day at most, less maybe for Alana.

Abruptly the indoraptor rose to his feet, stretched, and started to stalk out of the shadows. Will had been eating another tin - ravioli bolognese - for his dinner, but when he saw the movement he dropped it in his desperate scramble to get to his feet.

The light was catching its iridescent stripe, its bare skin and sparse feathers casting a strange and unsettling silhouette from the firelight. Will raised both hands, swallowed, backed away.

The firelight caught something glistening under the beast, and suddenly Will's mouth was dry.

It was his cock. The indoraptor, immense and powerful, was prowling towards Will on all fours, its thick red phallus hanging from between its legs, and Will felt like he was going to faint from the sudden retreat of blood from his extremities. He felt numb, he felt almost tranquil in his panic, as if whatever death he was about to experience had always been inevitable.

Will collapsed onto his knees, and the indoraptor leaned in, sniffed him slowly, and shifted. Its huge talons were curling on his shoulder, but they didn't bite in, its head cocked like a bird's to watch his reactions, its huge, flushed cock glistening sticky with what must have been its own fluids.

Will let out a tiny noise, tears pricking in his eyes, as fear gave way to awe.

"Wait," he whispered, hopelessly.

The indoraptor let out a low roar, released Will's shoulder. Will covered his ears from the noise, shaking, body half-numb with the shock, and the indoraptor stepped over him, cock bobbing close to his face as he started to dissociate. A drip of fluid hit his cheek.

Alana was chattering, hopping. The indoraptor approached her.

Will got up, took a breath, and got two steps away before he fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Will awoke to hot breath on his neck. It smelled of raw meat.

Despite every single piece of survival instinct struggling within him, all his disoriented mind came out with was a soft moan.

He got a little huff in response, and then a foot - a familiar, clawed foot, missing a toe, hit the leaves beside his head.  
"Hey, girl," he whispered, turning his face towards the foot with a groggy sense of affection. He got a clicking hiss in response as Abigail hopped away. He stood up, brushed the leaf litter off his clothes in a daze, and opened his senses as best he could.

The indoraptor was gone. He'd left Alana a little disoriented, with fresh scratches on her sides and a dribble of his cum tracing the curve of her pelvis. Will cast his eyes downward, looking for tracks - it looked like the indoraptor had pulled his hands off the ground and started walking with a more theropod gait as he left, the leaf-litter disturbed as if he'd been scratching it away to reveal the dry earth beneath. There was a large hollow, as though he was preparing some kind of nest - and Will noted that there were small bones, the size of a cat's, circling it. Along with a couple of scraps of fabric; Will's skin crawled, and he felt that weakness rush through him again.

It was full night, and looking around was straining Will's eyes a little - he grimaced. Picking up the bag of jerky he'd miraculously fallen on top of, he pocketed the clicker and started to set up what he could to camp in - now that the girls had apparently eaten his tent.

He built a fire in the little pit he'd dug, heated up a can of spaghetti and meatballs, and tossed one of the meatballs to each of the raptors to quiet them down, listening intently to the shadows.

After he'd eaten, and spent a moment stroking each of them with gentle hands, he retired to the remains of his tent.

Will dozed off staring at the sky, his mosquito-net fashoned into a makeshift cover. He closed his eyes and thought of teeth.

-

He woke up to rain on his face, and still no indoraptor. The girls were sleeping in a pile together; they'd left the big hollow alone, scratched out their own little nest.

Will decided to do just a little experiment: he scuffed the edges of the big hollow, knocked some of the bones into it, and turned to make the fire again. He was going to fry bacon.

Twenty minutes later, breakfast settling in his stomach, he looked up and immediately felt a prickle of unease. Something in the tiny clearing was different.

His changes to the nest had been reversed.

Although the girls were still sleeping, the bones had been carefully nudged into place again, and there were large, semi-quadropedal tracks in the dust, less distinctly in the leaf litter. Somehow the indoraptor hadn't caught his eye despite moving very, very close. His skin prickled with unease, icy-hot shocks running briefly through his body, but he shook his head a little and tried to get on with his day.

He was running low on food supplies so he started on a snare, when goosebumps began to crawl along his skin. Unease shot through him in little ripples, his whole body tightening in some dreadful anticipation, but a quick glance backwards revealed nothing but trees. Something, he was sure, was close - and there was little doubt in his mind that it was the indoraptor. He could have spotted the carnotaurus, he had a good eye for dinosaurs.

There was a cracking noise, and Will flinched just as claws delicately curled around his throat.

His breath snagged, and he held completely, utterly still for a terrible moment, feeling the blood pulsing in his body... and then the indoraptor pushed Will aside almost gently, its hide glistening through an array of muted greens.

That was how he hadn't seen it. Cuttlefish genomes - camouflage.

Will wobbled a little, tasting his own heartbeat on his breath. He'd been entirely blindsided - he'd forgotten why the indominus rex had been so profoundly horrific. ...Well, one of the reasons. Not being able to track something that size was unforgivably dangerous, and just as reckless as then adding more velociraptor to that mix and turning it into a weapon.

A weapon that was currently using its jaws to drag something huge out of the trees - Will's eyes widened.

What was being hauled out of the trees was the carnotaurus. And it wasn't an easy task, either - the carnotaurus had to be right around the indoraptor's own weight, a large and very competent hunter. Or at least, it had been. Now it was just a large carcass.

It had been ambushed, that was clear: there were deep cuts from the indoraptor's huge hypertrophied toe-claws on the carnotaurus' hips and thighs, even at the base of its tail; there were deep tooth-marks on its neck and shoulders, torn and jagged. All of the wounds came from behind, and it.... well, it clearly hadn't died well.

Not that it hadn't done damage - the indoraptor had tooth-marks sunk into its tough hide, had feathers missing, blood on its mouth that looked like it was its own. Will felt an inexplicable pang of anxiety at the sight, taking in the claw-marks and the bites and trying not to let his heart sink.

The indoraptor let out a snort, finally dropping the carcass with an immense thump in front of Will; dust flew back from the force of it, leaves scattered, and Will swallowed. He lifted his gaze to the indoraptor's.

"You should be named after a conqueror," Will murmured, and very, very gingerly, he began to lift his hand. The indoraptor danced back on its huge feet, letting out a warning snarl, and Will flinched, closing his eyes briefly.

When he opened them, the beast was gone.

-

Will mulled over names, sitting quietly and picking blood from under his nails. It had been far too late to save the carnotaurus - with no other option, really - he'd butchered some of it for the girls and some for himself. Obviously the lion's share, including the organs, was left for the indoraptor.  
"Genghis - no." He tapped his foot, trying to cook the awful smell out of the meat with way too much wild fennel.  
"Alexander - no, god no. Ivan? Lord, that's terrible."

The girls were picking at their meal, seemingly content. It seemed like things were finally starting to calm down, though they were spending a lot of time grooming their vaginal slits, which looked inflamed from overuse. Left to more wild roots, Abigail was mantling her share of the carnotaurus, growling occasionally as she ate - but as her feathers were minimal, all it really did was hide her face.

Will picked up his phone, and then paused, slowly putting it down. A small tree was moving.

After a moment, the indoraptor emerged, blurred silkily into the patterns of light from the background. It shimmered back to its elegant black, but its head was turned entirely to the side. Its jaws gripped a well-pruned, clearly garden-stolen hydrangea tree; it was covered in a thick swath of flowers.

While Will stared, it tore branches off the tree with its claws and teeth, and... arranged the flowering boughs around the hollow of earth it had dug out earlier. That done, it turned its intense gaze back on Will.

Will stared back, quiet and smiling gingerly.   
"Hey," he managed, after a few long moments of locked eyes, looking away again. "I like your nest."

The indoraptor, huge beast that it was, let out what sounded like a garbled chirp. It scratched its face and then tried to mimic the girls' hopping.  
Will bit into the cooked carnotaurus meat, staring at the spectacle before him in mute wonder.

"Hannibal," he murmured, and closed his eyes. Technically carnotaurus was just another theropod, but technically he wasn't calling it a cannibal.

The indoraptor - Hannibal - scratched his face, yawned, and moved into the shadows of the trees, hide blending with the foliage as he settled down to sleep.

He'd left his nest behind, as if it were meant for some other purpose.

Will, reluctantly, tore his gaze away.

-

Hannibal slept for two hours, and then started awake, looking right at Will.

Will had been quietly butchering the carnotaurus, trying to set up a means to slice and dry the meat since their girls seemed to like it well enough...

At what point had his girls become their girls? Well - maybe at the point where Hannibal had made them gravid, or maybe at the point where Will had finally come to terms with that.

Still, being watched by Hannibal sent little shocks of terror and heat through his body: the indoraptor was clearly smart, but it wasn't behaving like a raptor - or a theropod - or a dinosaur, frankly. It had strewn its nest with flowers, for god's sake - something was wrong with this beast. And it seemed...

Hannibal rose, prowling towards Will, the slit that housed his phallus starting to dilate, a peek of the flushed colour beginning to show as the tip started to nudge out. Will's skin prickled with some terrible anticipation as he took a step back.

It seemed like this dinosaur was just as excited by his human body as it was with the other raptors. Will swallowed.   
His treacherous body wouldn't let him flee: if he tried to move right now, his legs would give out from under him. Instead he just had to stand there, horrified, entranced. Hannibal's huge maw was opening, saliva pooling, and now his cock was unsheathing properly, starting to dip stiff and flushed between his scuted legs. He moved like death itself, all fluid, hungry grace.

Was this how Will was going to die? He felt faint, and heard his voice from a distance, another plea for the creature's patience, but it was too late now. Claws sunk into the fabric of his shirt, tearing roughly at it, leaving welting scratches on Will's chest.

"Ow!" he hissed, and tried to pull away a little, but apparently that was the wrong thing to do - the claws repositioned, pressing against Will's shoulder. He could go down, or he could be effortlessly gouged.

"Okay," he whispered, as he knelt on the leaf-litter, wincing and staring, his throat feeling dry while his mouth felt strangely wet. He was trembling, but his treacherous body was starting to get those waves of heat through it again.

Hannibal's flushed, bizarre cock was hanging thick and heavy and close to Will's face. There was a faint scent of salt. Fluid was starting to build at the tip of it, as if just the sight of Will's compliance was doing something for the creature.

Will still felt that the best course of action would be to run, but he glanced back and the indoraptor's long claw was already tearing open the back of Will's shirt, so that the remaining shreds of it fell away. It licked its lips, just as Will licked his own, and it shifted restlessly.

Will swallowed, turning his eyes back to the phallus hanging in front of him, and swallowed heavily. It was flushed, oozing precum, and why was Will's stomach twisting into knots when his fear-response normally felt like burning lead?  
He reached out, in a daze, fingers almost brushing the tip -

Hannibal jerked away abruptly, with a notable shudder running through his huge body - god, he was bigger than a horse, and it was never more obvious than when Will was half-convinced he was going to be eaten. The beast danced back a few steps, and while Will was shivering with relief, shoved his face directly into Will, forcing him onto his back.

Will's breath caught, fear spiking through him anew, bright and fresh as new blood, and then his mind went... sort of funny and a little bit sideways.

Hannibal's huge, hot tongue was lapping at his groin through his jeans, soaking them.

Will, along with being convinced now that he was being checked for taste.... had never actually been as turned on without being naked in his life.

"What are - " he started, and then moved to unbuckle his belt, with shaking hands. If he was going to go -

Hannibal cocked his head, licking his lips again, and then turned and abruptly melted into the forest.

Will waited, counted to ten, and then whimpered and lay back on the leaf-litter. What the hell, precisely, was happening?

-

Will ended up falling asleep, half-naked, on the leaf litter. He woke up what felt like an hour or so later with a slug on his arm, his jeans still wet with dinosaur saliva, and a restless ache in his groin.

Hannibal was decorating the nest he'd made - like some terrible bowerbird - with things he'd foraged. There were crinkly, reusable plastic shopping bags joining the flowers now. There were broken flowerpots, a plastic wash-basin, what looked like pilfered clothes, and... Will winced.

Hannibal had dug up some very old graves, it seemed. A human skull was lying on its side, teeth a dull yellow, sockets empty, facing approximately towards Alana.

There was a pair of antlers, too, but it was the right season for bucks to be shedding them. Among other things Hannibal had also added the gnawed-clean bones of the carnotaurus, fresh and still dark with the natural oils of them. He'd uprooted several more thin trees, made a more solid perimeter around the nest.

Will hesitated, and then made his decision.

He took off his jeans. His underwear with them. And then he stepped into the dirt hollow, surrounded by trash and death, and swallowed hard.

Like a man on a rollercoaster's start, he was filled with regret at Hannibal's first forward step, calm by the time the beast was prowling into the hollow with him.

"Hi," he whispered, and he was nudged down onto his front, this time. The sharp, alarming foreclaws of the beast pinned him by the back of the neck and his skin crawled. Adrenaline was shooting through him, his heart pounding, and he started to wiggle as if to get out of the grip - he got as far as getting his knees under himself when he realised how he must look and let out a shaky laugh.

A tongue brushed along his spine, and a sharp shudder ran through him. Fear and awe and an acceptance of death were mingling, making his head spin.

  
He closed his eyes tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a good chance that at the end of all of this Willl would be eaten.

He wasn't all that regretful. There were worse ways to go. Will couldn't imagine being happy dying in bed, for example. Or in a hospital. Or...

Will clutched at the dirt and shook, just a little, as Hannibal's tongue traced against his back.

There was nothing better than this, no better way to go. If the indoraptor ate him, so be it - as long as he got more of this first.

He swallowed desperately, and Hannibal's tongue lapped against his entire crotch, sliding up along the cleft of his ass. Everything felt sensitive, sticky, overheated - he whined in the back of his throat.

It was already too much. Teeth flashed in his mind's eye and when he glanced back, Hannibal's teeth were glittering close to him.

There was nothing he could do about it, though - every time he squirmed Hannibal's claws tightened against the back of his neck, and he panted roughly, legs shaking. All he could manage was a choked-out whimper as that thick tongue nudged against him, against his asshole. He reached up and gripped Hannibal's wrist, wriggling his ass uselessly.

"Not there," he breathed, eyes squeezing desperately shut again, turning his head to the side and swallowing desperately. "Too sensitive, d- ah -"

The tip of Hannibal's tongue was pressing into his cunt. His eyes rolled back - even that was a stretch he was unused to, and he could feel himself clenching around the intrusion.

"That's - that's good, that's -" He broke off into a whine. He could feel himself struggling, from a distance, but his mind had gone into a hazy drift, fear and desperation mingling together. He could feel his clit throbbing, but when he moved his arm to touch it, to get relief - there was a resonant growl. A primal terror shot through him; he gasped, body trembling on the edge of something.

Hannibal's tongue snaked a few inches into him, stretching his cunt open. It was alien, it was bizarre, it was too much for his mind to wrap around. He shouldn't have invited this, but fear and desperate heat spiked through him, hit a crescendo. He couldn't breathe, for all his desperate gasps. Will's whole body spasmed, rolling through a sudden, desperate orgasm.

Hannibal's tongue pressed in further, as he shook, and his mind went blank, hazy white. He could feel himself trembling.

Just a little bit, he left his body, feeling himself go slack, cunt still twitching and spent around the invasion of Hannibal's tongue.

But Hannibal seemed less than willing to stop. His tongue squirmed inside Will, tasting him, stretching him a little deeper now, and Will's head jerked up.

"What are - H-hannibal, I need..." He couldn't even articulate what he needed; he was drooling onto the dry dirt below them, struggling to take the invasive pressure. He panted out - spread his legs as best he could. It didn't seem like Hannibal had any intention of slowing down, and as terrifying as that was...

Will wanted it. He wanted to be used, taken, hollowed out. And this was only Hannibal's tongue, god only knew what Hannibal's bizarre cock was going to do to him.

"Ghh- H-hanniba-" Will could feel himself twitching again already, the mere thought of being overfucked and left dripping enough to get him close. He'd always imagined himself as a top, but it didn't matter now, not with this.

He hadn't taught Hannibal his name yet, but maybe this would. It wasn't as if Will could hold back from using it; Hannibal's tongue snaked in deeper, as deep as Will's cunt could take, and Will cried out, clawed the dirt. "Hannibal! Please - please, gentle, gentle -"

The noise he let out was somewhere between a growl and a purr, and the reverberation made Will buck and squirm. "Fuck," he whispered, blinking back tears. Hannibal's tongue was the biggest thing he'd ever taken, but slick and hot, it hadn't been too much of a strain. He was stretched enough to feel an ache, to feel overfull. When Hannibal's other hand wrapped its terrible claws around his leg to jerk him closer, Will cried out again. He clenched and shook and ran through coming a second time, as indoraptor saliva dripped against his burning-hot, throbbing clit, down his thighs in trails.

He couldn't catch his breath, and still Hannibal seemed to be intent on tasting the inner canal of his cunt, tongue squirming and pressing inside him restlessly. Will could barely even manage a shallow pant - if he didn't touch his clit soon he felt like he was going to explode.

Every time he moved his hands, though, desperate for relief, the need driving him out of his mind with its urgency, Hannibal tightened the grip of his claws on Will's neck, driving his face further into the dirt. Will panted out, his own saliva painting his cheek now, and leaned back - fucking himself on the thick tongue of the raptor.

Hannibal seemed to enjoy that, letting out another lazy rumble, and Will sobbed out, closed his eyes. "Please," he whispered, "please, I need - agh -"

Hannibal was withdrawing his tongue; tears prickled desperately in Will's eyes as he struggled. He gasped. "Put it back in - put - Hannibal - please -" but the complaint escaped his throat as a tiny sob of relief as that clever tongue dragged over his clit. He could feel himself flinching and shaking again, as if he were in pain, gasping and rocking blindly, feeling at once a desperate relief and a hollow ache in his cunt that shot right through to his heart. "Please," he gasped, grinding his swollen, aching clit against Hannibal's thick tongue. His breath hitched, his eyes closed, and he felt himself spasming as spots danced in his closed eyes.

He couldn't hold himself up anymore, his body slumping to one side; Hannibal's huge talons were gripping his leg, and, when he gave up on keeping himself upright, simply hauled him higher. Will moaned under his breath, a shudder of renewed and sluggish heat shooting through him. Now his head and upper body were on the ground, one leg held straight up, the other brushing the ground. Hannibal's huge muzzle was shoved between Will's forcefully spread legs, inhaling the scent of him before there was another hot lick.

"I can't," Will whispered, trembling and speaking more to the dirt than to the terrible beast above him, "I can't come any more - aa-ah - please, please, I don't know what I need but - aaah -"  
Unmoved by Will's incoherent, directionless pleas, Hannibal licked at him again, tongue flickering all the way from his navel to his tailbone in a slithering swipe.

Will felt like he was losing his mind with the pleasure, drooling freely now, his cunt twitching rhythmically. He felt empty and hollowed-out, hungry to be filled again, but if Hannibal didn't keep dragging his slick-hot tongue against Will's clit he didn't know what he'd do. Uselessly his back arched, as a weaker shudder clutched his insides, as his cunt flinched and clenched on nothing.

"Please," he slurred, hips twitching, and as Hannibal finally lowered him back onto his knees he let out a genuine sob; he felt relieved and bereft at once, still woefully empty.

But Hannibal's grip on Will's nape didn't let up, and when he tried to squirm to lie down, teeth snapped and Hannibal hissed warningly.

Will blinked back tears of exhaustion, unsure, until he glanced back and realised what he was looking at: Hannibal's cock hanging heavy and flushed between his legs.

It was unbearably huge. Some part of Will went into a genuine panic, for just a moment, but Hannibal clearly had no intention of killing him.

Still, it was more than he could hope to take - thicker and stiffer than Hannibal's tongue, a fat and dark-toned thing. It was sticky, oozing precum, and Will was too fuck-addled to do anything but whimper. He spread his legs in the hope that Hannibal would be capable of mercy.

"H-hannibal..."

He reached up, fingers curling around Hannibal's wrist again, eyes wide - he didn't want to miss this.

His legs were shaking but he shoved his ass up as best he could, thighs spread and sticky with Hannibal's saliva. His breath wouldn't come to him properly, any more, as the terrible raptor angled forward - his cock brushed the lips of Will's drenched cunt and he let out a tiny laugh.

"Okay," he whispered. "Okay."

Looking at it was one thing, but taking it was something entirely different - as soon as the head started to spread Will open, he felt a pang of adrenaline rise up and constrict his throat. He squirmed, cunt clenching desperately as if to somehow eject Hannibal's cock, but all it did was give the raptor a tight circle of pressure to sink into. Hannibal growled, above him, grinding Will's face into the dirt and shifting closer. One of his huge, clawed feet grabbed Will's back, claws biting into the skin lightly, and Will cried out.

He was being fucked like a dog-bitch and he'd only just taken the head. His head felt light and he could feel the burn of his muscles stretching to accommodate the indoraptor's entirely alien girth; he'd never been so wet or so desperate in his life.

But it was wider the further Will took it - only two inches in and he was blinking back tears, panting against the dirt. He squeezed Hannibal's wrist, panted out his words in a half-sob.

"Please," he slurred. He could feel himself close to coming, from the fear and the intensity and the pain. "Please, I promise I'll take more next time, please, Hannibal -"

Hannibal rocked his hips a little, as if testing Will's limits: Will yelled out, body spasming, cunt clenching tight around the first few inches of Hannibal's cock, and his mind... went a hazy, half-conscious silver.

Hannibal apparently did have some capacity for mercy: as Will came whimpering back to his body, he could feel the indoraptor's fat cock filling him - just a few inches deep, thrusting shallowly.

He could also feel his drool painting his cheek with mud, felt thirsty from all the open-mouthed desperate panting. His tongue was lax in his mouth, tasting the dirt, and his cheeks were wet with tears.

"Please," he whimpered, feeling Hannibal's awful talons gripping at his back, the hypertrophied claw tapping restlessly as he was fucked. The thrusting was relentless, and it chafed, oh, it ached, and Will just couldn't imagine it continuing. He felt like he was losing his mind, living one tense moment after another. He was overheated, burning up, and Hannibal was speeding up, and -

Will's insides were flooded with an obscene amount of cum; his clenching cunt squirted a little of it out around Hannibal's cock and he let out a guttural, desperate moan as it pumped into him.  
God, there was so much. Will felt it, felt the heat pooling in his stomach, felt his neglected clit throbbing with the need to be touched again. He felt betrayed by his own body's desperation for this.

And then Hannibal pulled out.

Cum spilled down Will's cunt, dripping down the lips of it, coating his clit. He squirmed, let out a sluggish moan, and then -

\- and then his whole body rocked, incoherent, as a slick-hot raptor tongue dragged from his clit to his hole, sinking into his cum-flooded cunt again.

He felt himself coming again from a distance - felt his mind go to desperate static, and then he felt himself fade out of alertness, still with a tongue squirming inside his overused cunt.

-

He came to with his insides stretched from raptor tongue, lying on his stomach. When he lifted his head, Hannibal's alien-looking prick was hanging above him, and he gasped out a laugh. It was sticky, and hot, and desperately hard. Precum dripped onto his cheek - or perhaps it was his own juices, mingled with cum.

One of the girls was putting a lot of her weight on him - her foot on his hip, her hypertrophied claw tapping at his spine. He'd ended up with his legs splayed out, the front of his groin rubbing against the dirt; the other girl was licking at him and he was too fuck-addled, too incoherent, to do anything but lie there oozing cum and feeling his cunt twitch.

Hannibal's great voice came out in a dangerous rumble, and Will laughed again, breathlessly. The indoraptor lay its great body down sidelong to Will, lounging on its side and watching him, legs a little spread. Will propped himself on his elbows, reached out, and gripped Hannibal's cock with both hands.

Thre was a soft, appreciative hiss. Encouraged, Will began to stroke it in long, sticky pulls. He had to keep gasping for breath; either Alana or Abigail was lapping at his clit and it was making his brain scream, the overuse of his body at once painful and so maddeningly good. Maybe they were grooming his aching cunt - or maybe they were just desperate for the indoraptor semen, but that should have come off some time ago.

He hadn't given anyone a handjob in about a decade, not since he was a fumbling young adult in college - but this wasn't boring the way that had been. This was intensely heated - with every rough stroke he gave, his hands were lubricated with more precum.

Hannibal reached out with one terrible hand, those sickle claws coming to rest on Will's back; he froze for one moment, breath snagging, mouth dry. Hannibal's claws were curling on his back, welting him up just a little, but all he could think of was the way his mouth suddenly felt very dry. Anticipation churned in his stomach: how much of this was the fact that he was still trying not to buck against a slick raptor tongue?

God, what had happened to him? He leaned in, tongue out a little, and guided the fat head of Hannibal's cock into his mouth.

It was sticky, hot, and supremely salty. The bitterness of cum was halfway overriden by the comparatively sweet taste of his own juices, and as he wrapped his lips around it, one of the girls sunk her tongue greedily into his cunt. His whole body felt electrified, spasming as he was pushed into from both ends. Hannibal was growling, angling his hips forward, huge prick sinking into Will's mouth and stretching his jaw.

Hannibal's claws shifted, curving around the back of Will's head. Suddenly Will didn't feel so in control. Alarm spiked through him, along with a desperate coil of heat, and Hannibal's cock was forcing its way into his mouth. Will struggled, tried to get to his knees, and made it that far and no further. Indoraptor cock was being forced into his mouth; he gagged, but the spasming of his throat only seemed to spur Hannibal on, and Will had a chance for a desperate breath before that thick cock was spreading his throat open.

He let out a tiny choked cough, devolving into a whimper as one of the girls laved her tongue across his clit. He could feel his eyes rolling back - if being taken wasn't enough to bring him close, the constant attention on his cunt was going to make him just as desperate as before.

A tongue sank into him in a hurry, while the other was still working his clit. The indoraptor's bigger, stickier tongue curled under Will, dragging across one of his nipples, and Will didn't even have the breath to cry out as he clenched and shuddered through another orgasm. His head spun.

He swallowed around the indoraptor's cock, choking, lightheaded and urgent. He could feel himself spasming mindlessly, as one orgasm ran into the other, deprived of oxygen and filled deep and constantly stimulated against his clit. All he could taste was hot skin, all he could see were the underbelly scutes of the indoraptor. He could feel one of the girls trying to shove her tongue in deeper as if she were seeking out the last of Hannibal's cum, could feel the other licking his overheated clit intently.

Tears spilled from his glazed eyes, and he squeezed them shut - right as his throat was flooded with Hannibal's hot, thick cum, spurting right down into his stomach; Will couldn't even taste it, only hot skin. It was still enough to make him spasm, bucking helplessly. His cunt squeezed, clamping down on a raptor's tongue. Whichever one she was, she dragged her tongue out of his spasming hole with difficulty, tongue dripping strings of saliva down his thighs.

Hannibal let out a noise not unlike a purr, as he pulled out; Will gagged, bowed his head down, and coughed out a glob of semen. He gasped urgently. Finally it seemed like the raptors were relenting: Abigail and Alana were pulling back from his overused cunt, snapping and chirping restlessly at one another. They hopped away, as Hannibal stood.

Will wiped a smear of saliva and mud across his face, let out a shaky little laugh, and closed his eyes.

What a way to go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to say this? He isn't gonna die, he's just having A Time. :D


End file.
